Zwischenfälle
by The411
Summary: Erste JAG fic. HarmMac. Es geht um das übliche. Wer gibt seine Gefühle zuerst zu?Update.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nichts mir, alles anderen. Und noch einmal mit Sinn dahinter: David Bellisario, CBS und Paramount Studios gehört alles.

**A/N Das ist meiner erste JAG-Fanfic. Ich gebe mir Mühe, aber wenn ihr etwas zu beanstanden habt, dann meldet es.**

J.A.G. - Fanfiction – Versuche auch unvorhersehbares vorherzusehen

13:52 EST

JAG Hauptquartier

Falls Church, Virginia

"Mac, wo sind die Unterlage für den Porter Fall? Mir fehlt der Zeuge Taylor."

Major Sarah MacKenzie und Lieuntnant Commander Harmon Rabb jr. saßen an Macs Schreibtisch und überarbeiteten die Zeugenaussagen zu dem Porter Fall. Allerdings fehlte die von Taylor oder vielmehr sie war in dem Bermudadreieck namens Schreibtisch verschollen.

„Hier sind die Akten, das ist doch ganz offensichtlich." Mac zaubert sie aus dem Gewühl heraus und reichte sie Harm. Dieser war sich sicher, dass sie Sekunden vorher noch nicht da befunden hatten. Harm knurrte Magen, er war zwar nicht so verfressen wie Mac, aber auch er musste mal etwas essen.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Er sah auf die Uhr, aber bevor er realisieren konnte wie spät es nun ist, überraschte ihm Mac mal wieder mit der Uhrzeit.

„Ich glaube mittlerweile kann ich aufhören immer nachzufragen wie Sie das machen. Wozu hast du eigentlich eine Uhr?" Mac grinste

„Damit vermeide ich normalerweise die Frage, wie ich das mache." Es folgte eine kurze Pause und an dem Blick von Mach konnte man schon erkennen was ihre nächste Frage war.

„wollen wie Mittagspause machen?" Sie sah Harm hoffnungsvoll an und nun musste er auch lächeln. Ein anderes Mysterium bei Mac war, das sie so viel essen konnte, wie sie wollte, sie nahm einfach nicht zu.

„Nur weil du immer nur Grünzeug ist heißt das nicht, das andere nichts vernünftiges brauchen." Mac hatten seinen belustigten Blick bemerkt und erwartet, das gleich wieder ein Spruch in der Richtung kam.

„Okay, aber wo wollen wir hin?" Mac klappte den Mund auf, als wolle sie etwas sagen. „Aber nicht zu Beltway Burgers." Sie klappte den Mund wieder zu, aber nur um ihn gleich wieder zu öffnen.

„das wollte ich gar nicht sagen. Wie wäre es mit dem neunen chinesischen Imbiss gleich um die Ecke. Dort soll es auch dein seltsames Grünzeug geben.

Mit dem Vorschlag waren beide zufrieden.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, jetzt ist dieses Kapitel auch komplett. Ich habe erst überlegt, das Ende allein zu posten, aber das hätte nicht gepasst. Ich hoffe euch gefällt, was ich von mir gebe. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilt**

14:22 EST

Schnellimbiss „Majo Kan"

Washington, D.C.

„Übernimmst du die Zeugin Ines? Sie war bis jetzt noch nicht zu erreichen. Keine Ahnung wo die steckt. Ist scheinbar in Mexiko untergetaucht. Hast du irgendwelche Ideen?" Harm sah Mac fragend an. Sie war aber nicht fähig etwas zusagen, da sie gerade mit einem Hühnchen beschäftig war.

„Mhm?", murmelte Mac. Zu mehr war sie im Moment nicht in der Lage.

„Okay, ich kann das auch machen, dann bekommst du diesen Jackson." Harm schien es nicht zu stören, das seine Partnerin

„Mhm"

„Gut, dann wäre das auch geklärt."

Als Mac endlich auch fertig war und wieder deutlich sprechen konnte, machte sie Harm deutlich, das Harriet und Bud ebenfalls den Imbiss für ihr Mittagessen ausgesucht haben. Die beiden hatten sie allerdings auch schon erspäht.

„Sieh mal Bud, wer da sitzt, der Commander. Oh und da ist auch der Major."

„Ich seh' schon."

„Komm lass uns mal Guten Tag sagen." Gesagt, getan.

„Guten Tag, Sir, Ma'am." Bud hatte bemerkt, das sich Mac und Harm als sie den Imbiss betreten haben, unterhielten und es nun nicht mehr taten.

„Ich hoffe wie haben sie nicht gestört. Das wir uns wirklich unangenehm. Sir, Ma'am."

„Sie haben nicht gestört. Ganz und gar nicht. Wenn Sie wollen, können sie sich zu uns setzten." Mac deutete auf die freien Stühle auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

„Wir wollen Sie aber nicht stören." Bud und Harriet konnten sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie sich lieber zu ihren Vorgesetzten setzten oder doch lieber irgendwo anders allein sein wollten. Aber da es schein, als wollten Mac und Harm gerade das, Allein sein, nicht, willigten sie schließlich ein. Sie setzten sich den Anwälten gegenüber. Harriet fühlte sich immer noch etwas unsicher. Es lag etwas in Macs Blick, dass sie zum Nachdenken brachte.

„Stören wir wirklich nicht, Ma'am?" Mac musste schmunzeln.

„Nein, Harriet sie stören wirklich nicht. Wir haben uns nur über einen Fall unterhalten."

„Es war noch nicht mal ein besonders wichtiges Gespräch über die Zeugen", mischte sich Harm ein.

„Okay." Bud und Hariett sahen sich an. Die Blicke sagten eindeutig: Unterhalten die sich nur über die Arbeit? Eine Antwort bekamen sie leider nicht.

Ein Kellner kam und beide bestellten. Bud bestellte wie Mac ein Hühnchen süß-sauer. Harriet dagegen die Fleischspezialität „Sieben Köstlichkeiten" mit Pommes, was den Rest der Tafelrunde zu einem Grinsen ermutigte. Jaja, diese schwangeren Frauen. Harm und Mac, die ja schon etwas hatten, bestellten noch einmal Getränke, genauer Tonic Water.

Das Gespräch kam wieder auf den besagten Fall. Bud ist neugierig geworden.

„Wie läuft es denn so, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Bud, schon mal etwas von anwaltlicher Schweigepflicht gehört?"

„Ja, Sir." Er sah den Commander leicht betreten an.

„Nur so viel, die Zeugen sagen alle etwas anderes oder gar nichts." Mac seufzte als sie wieder an den Haufen Papierkram dachte, den ihnen dieser Fall noch bescheren würde.

„Hey Marine. Du schreckst doch sonst nicht vor Herausforderungen zurück. Soll ich allein weiter machen?" Harm lächelte seine Partnerin provozierend an.

„Das würde dir so passen. Flyboy. Aber bedenke, das du dann die Akten von meinem Schreibtisch suchen musst." Mac lächelte genauso provozierend zurück.

„Dann werde ich es mir noch mal überlegen." Er schien plötzlich zu bemerken, das Bud und Harriet auch noch da waren. „Bud wir haben jetzt genug über unseren Fall geredet. Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus?" Die angesprochene Person schaute etwas miesepetrig aus der Wäsche und antwortete schließlich: „Im Moment habe ich leider nur einen Haufen unvollendeten Papierkram aufzuarbeiten, der sich in der letzten Zeit angesammelt hat."

„So was muss auch gemacht werden, es ist auch wichtig." Mac schaute aber nicht sehr überzeugt.

Nun mischte sich auch Harriet ein. „Reden sie eigentlich nur über die Arbeit?" Harm und Mac sahen sich überrascht an und Bud zischte leise: „Harriet!" Aber sie war noch nicht fertig. „Wenn ich das so sagen darf, Sir. Sie reden immer nur über die Arbeit. Bud und ich haben auch noch andere Themen. Ist ihnen eigentlich irgendetwas wichtiger als die Arbeit und sagen sie jetzt nicht, die Fliegerei." Sie stockte, als würde sie jetzt erst merken, was sie gesagt hat. „Entschuldigen sie, Sir. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen." Bud war sichtlich peinlich, was Harriet von sich gegeben hat.

„Sie wissen schon Sir, die Hormone. Wir gehen jetzt besser." Sie standen auf und verabschiedeten sich.

„Auf Wiedersehen."

„Wir sehen uns im Büro." Bevor sie den Imbiss ganz verließen, nahm Bud noch das Essen mit, das sie bestellt hatten. Er wollte nicht noch so ein Ausbruch riskieren, vielleicht half ja ein wenig Mittagessen.

Nach dem die beiden weg waren, sahen sich Harm und Mac nur noch einmal kurz an und beschlossen stillschweiget nicht mehr über die Arbeit zu reden. Sie sagten überhaupt nichts mehr.

Sveamaia: Danke für deine beiden Reviews. Ich werde mich bemühen regelmäßig weiter zu schreiben. Noch mal Danke, weil das meine erste Review war und ich bin jetzt richtig stolz drauf. g


	3. Chapter 3

21:48 EST

North of Union Station

Washington, D.C.

Harm saß allein in seinem Apartment und dachte nach. Er dachte an das Gespräch mit Harriet. Eigentlich war es ja kein Gespräch, da nur Harriet geredet hat. War er wirklich so auf die Arbeit fixiert? Zugegeben, er mochte seinen Job, sehr sogar. Und was sollte dieser seltsame Vergleich von Harriet. Bud und sie waren verheiratet. Er und Mac dagegen Partner, da war es doch normal, wenn man sich über die Arbeit unterhielt. Oder etwa nicht? Sie waren doch auch befreundet. Sollte man da nicht auch über andere Dinge reden. Manchmal redeten sie auch über anderes Sachen, zum Beispiel über. Moment, über was unterhielten sie sich denn immer. Spontan wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen. Doch, jetzt kam ihm in den Sinn, das sie manchmal über das Essen redeten. Es war nicht viel aber immer hin ein Anfang. Als ihm diese Gedanke durch den Kopf schossen, kam ein anderer gleich hinter her. Warum suchte er denn so verzweifelt nach einem Gesprächsthema? Er kannte die Antwor. Er wollte nicht, das er und Mac "nur" Partner waren. Er nahm sich fest vor, das nächste Mal, wenn er sie sah ein anders Thema als die Arbeit zu finden. Da war schon das nächste Problem, was für ein Thema sollte er vorschlagen? Was war ihm denn wichtiger als die Arbeit? Spontan viel ihm nur eins ein. Und er war sich sicher, das Mac damit nicht einverstanden sein würde. Sie war die Art Person, die nicht so gerne über sich selbst redete.

21:48 EST

Apartment

Gerorgetown

Mac saß allein in ihrem Apartment und dachte nach. Das macht sie öfter in letzter Zeit. Dann setzte sie sich an das Fenster nahm sich ein Glas Eistee und schaute hinaus. Es regnete. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie dachte an Bud und Harriet. Sie waren einfach das Traumpaar, jedenfalls von den Pärchen die existierten. Den Gedanken ließ sie aber schnell fallen, sie hatte nach dem Mittagessen schon genug über diese "Beziehung" nachgedacht. Das Ergebnis war immer das selbe. Sie und Harm waren Freunde, nicht mehr und hoffentlich auch nicht weniger. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, deswegen schaltete sie den Fernseher an. Mac musste aber mit Bedauern fest stellen, das es nichts interessantes zu sehen gab. Der Marine war nicht in Stimmung für einen typisch schmalzigen Hollywood Liebesfilm, aber es kam noch schlimmer, denn es lief die tausendeste wiederholung von Top Gun. Den uralt Krimi wollte sie auch nicht sehen und ein Bericht über die USS Sea Hawk passte auch nicht in ihren Plan sich abzulenken. Mac resignierte, selbst die zuständigen Programmdirektoren hatten sich gegen sie Sie wollte den Fernseher schon wieder ausschalten, als sie durch Zufall doch noch einen passablen Film fand.

Es war zwar eine Komödie, aber selbst da fand sich am Ende ein Pärchen für ein glückliches Happy End. Das machte Mac ein wenig wehmütig. Würde es in ihrem Leben jemals ein Happy End geben? Vielleicht mit Harm? So weit wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht denken, aber der Gedanke kahm ihr einfach so in den Sinn. Sie müsste aber erstmal die Dinge klar stellen, dazu müsste sie allerdings mit ihm Reden. Mac seufzte, dann hätten sie wenigstens mal ein anderes Gespächsthema.

Erstmal drüber schlafen , dachte sie sich und ging ins Bett. Schlafen tat sie aber erst viel später.


	4. Chapter 4

07:30 EST

JAG Hauptquatier

Falls Church, Virgina

"Guten Morgen, Sir." Harm kam wie üblich in das Großraumbüro, nicht wie üblich ließ er es aus seine Kollegen zu grüßen, sondern verschwand gleich mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck in sein Büro. Bud sah ihm etwas verwundert hinter her, dabei bemerkte er auch Mac die den Raum betrat kurz nah dem Harm es verlasssen hatte.

"Guten Morgen, Ma'am." Die mal bekam er eine Antwort, sogar eine ungewöhnlich freundliche.

"Guten Morgen Bud, wie geht es dir? Und wie geht es Harriet. Ach ich sehe sie schon. Guten Morgen Harriet wie geht es dir?" Macs Anwort wirkte aber aufgesetzt, jedenfalls für die, die sie gut kannten, so wie Harm, der sie durch die Jalusie beobachtete.

Bud und Harriet bemerkten es auch.

"Was haben die beiden denn heute?" Der Lieutenant sah seine Frau irritiert an.

"Ich weiß auch nicht." antwortete sie. "Hoffentlich hat das nichts mit gestern zu tun. Sollte ich mich noch mal entschuldigen?" Der Ensign wurde nervös.

"Ich bezweifele, das dein Auftritt gestern etwas mit denen zu tun hat. Vielleicht haben sie endlich eingesehen, das sie perfekt zusammen pass... Oh Major." Bud hatte gar nicht gemerkt, das Mac wieder aus ihrem Büro gekommen war.

"Na, über wen haben sie denn mal wieder geredet? Doch nicht etwa über mich." Mac schien wirklich ausgesprochen Gute Laune zu haben.

"Das würden wir doch nie tun, nicht war Bud?" Harriet wante sich an Bud, doch diesem viel einfach nichts ein, was er sagen sollte, denn eigentlich bräuchte er jetzt eine gute Aussrede, oder doch nicht? Er war verwirrt.

"Wir, wir haben über unsere Vorhänge geredet." brachte er hinaus, mehr aber auch nicht, denn seine Frau schleift ihn schon fort, bevor Mac eine weiter Gegenfrage stellen würde. Sie war schließlich Anwältin und fragenstellen ihr Job. Besagte Anwältin grinste aber nur in sich hinein und macht sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Admirals. Tiner hatte ihr gleich nach ihrer Ankunft im Büro bescheid gegeben, das er sie sprechen wollte.

Während dessen hatte ein anderer Anwalt keine so gute Laune.

Warum habe ich denn solche kopfschmerzen? fragte sich Harm und parkte seinen schmerzenden Kopf auf der Tischplatte. Vielleicht weil ich letzte nacht nur 5-6 Minuten geschlafen habe und dann habe ich es auch noch geschaft, genau dann schlecht zu träumen. Ich wünschte der Tag wäre schon vorbei Da das aber nicht so bald der Fall sein würde, ver suchte er sich auf seine Akten zu konzentrieren. Es wollte ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Vielleciht brauchte er mal wieder Urlaub. Deswegen beschloss Harm mal wieder seine Großmutter zu besuchen. Seiner Meinung nach, war er schon viel zu lang nicht mehr bei ihr. Wann war er denn das letzte Mal im Urlaub. Es muss schon sehr lange her gewesen sein, denn es wollte ihm partou nicht einfallen.

Da er wusste, das er mit seiner Arbeit nicht weiter kommen würde, ging er gleich zu den Büro des Admirals, der ihn laut Tiner sowieso sprechen wollte. Tiner war ihm nämlich auf den Weg zwischen den Büros begegnet.

Im Zimmer des Admirals wartete Harm, das sein Vorgesetzter ihm sagte, was er wollte.

"Sagen Sie, wann hatten sie das letzte mal ein paar freie Tage für sich?"

Es stellte sich heraus, das er der Meinung war, das Harm mal wieder Urlaub bräuchte. Da er das selbe Anliegen hatte, wurden sie sich schnell einig. Harm sollte nachdem der Porterfall abgeschlossen war, drei Tage frei bekommen. Seine Laune besserte sich schlagartig. Er wusste nicht, das sich Macs Launne gerade auch aus dem Grund, das sie frei bekam, verschlechterter.


End file.
